supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Succionaentes
La Succionaentes (Poltergust en inglés; オバキューム''' Obakyūmu'' lit. Fantasmaspiradora''Obakyūmu es una combinación entre la palabra ''Obake (お化け''), que significa Fantasma, y el anglicismo Vacuum (バキューム' Bakyūmu''), que significa Aspiradora. en japonés) es un objeto clave en algunos juegos de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]; en especial, en la sub-serie Luigi's Mansion, en donde es usada por Luigi para capturar fantasmas. Origen [[Archivo:Luigi usando la Succionaentes 3000 en Luigi's Mansion.png|thumb|left|180px|Luigi usando la Succionaentes 3000 en Luigi's Mansion.]] La Succionaentes es una aspiradora creada por el Profesor Fesor en el juego Luigi's Mansion, la cual fue creada para poder capturar fantasmas. A lo largo del juego Luigi obtiene medallas para darle mayores funciones a la Succionaentes, como poder expulsar agua, fuego y hielo. En Luigi's Mansion, la Succionaentes 3000 es utilizada para cazar fantasmas en la mansión, como a los Boos. El jugador puede aturdir a un fantasma con la linterna, y entonces puede aspirarlo. Tiene la capacidad, con la ayuda especial de los elementos agua, fuego y hielo, para cargar los fantasmas capturados y convertirlos en retratos. En Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, una nueva versión de la Succionaentes, la Succionaentes 5000, aparece. En este juego, además de atrapar fantasmas y Boos, puede producir un destello para aturdir a los fantasmas y un desoscurizador para revelar a los Boos y cosas invisibles. En Super Smash Bros. Melee La Succionaentes 3000 aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee en un trofeo, bajo el nombre Luigi con aspiradora. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Luigi con aspiradora :En un extraño golpe de suerte, Luigi gana una mansión en un concurso en el que nunca participó… ¡y la casa parece estar encantada! Tras conocer al curioso Profesor Fesor, Luigi entra a la Mansión con una linterna y la aspiradora especial Succionaentes 3000. Mario está atrapado allí dentro, en algún lugar... ¿Podrá salvarlo Luigi? :*''Luigi's Mansion'' Inglés :Vacuum Luigi :In a strange twist of fate, Luigi wins a huge mansion in a contest he didn't even enter, and the place turns out to be haunted! After meeting a weird professor named Elvin Gadd, Luigi enters the place armed with a flashlight and a ghost-sucking vacuum cleaner. Mario's trapped somewhere in there! Can Luigi save him? :*''Luigi's Mansion'' (11/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl La Succionaentes 3000 aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un trofeo y una pegatina. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Succionaentes 3000 :Un aspirador desarrollado por el Profesor Fesor. Se lo da a Luigi para que este atrape los fantasmas de una mansión encantada, tras haberlos aturdido con su linterna. Pero no es esta su única función: también absorbe elementos como el agua, el hielo y el fuego, que puede disparar. Si se le acopla cierto accesorio, convierte los fantasmas atrapados en cuadros. :*''NGC: Luigi's Mansion'' Inglés :Poltergust 3000 :A vacuum cleaner developed by Professor Elvin Gadd of the E. Gadd Science Corporation. He gives it to Luigi, who uses it to trap ghosts in a haunted mansion after stunning them with his flashlight. It also absorbs elements like water, ice, or fire that it can then shoot out. An optional accessory to this fine product is a machine that converts the trapped ghosts into portraits. :*''GCN: Luigi's Mansion'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U La Succionaentes 5000 actúa como el Smash Final de Luigi en entrega. Al usarlo, Luigi empieza a aspirar a todos los personajes que esten a su alrededor con ráfagas de viento. Cuando absorba a un personaje, este empezará a recibir daño hasta que, después de unos segundos, salga disparado de la máquina. Galería Succionaentes 5000 SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Luigi a punto de usar la Succionantes en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo La Succionaentes 5000 también aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, el cual puede ser desbloqueado al conseguir 500 trofeos. La versión latinoamericana del trofeo dice que Luigi está usando la Succionaentes 3000, cuando en realidad está usando la Succionaentes 5000. Este error fue corregido en la versión europea. Versión europea right|120px :Luigi (con la Succionaentes 5000) :Esta no es una aspiradora normal, porque aspira... ¡fantasmas! Y no solo puede aspirarlos, sino también lanzarlos por ahí, acercarlos hacia tí, y hasta encontrarlos cuando se esconden. ¡Qué artilugio tan práctico! ¡Todos los hogares tendrían que tener el suyo! Y todos los Luigis. Versión américana :Luigi (con la Succionaentes 3000) :El Succionaentes 3000 es la herramienta imprescindible de Luigi. Más que una simple aspiradora, ¡el Succionaentes 3000 es una máquina aspira fantasmas! ¡Los halla cuando se esconden y los lanza por la habitación! ¡Me pregunto por qué no está a la venta al público! Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Enlaces externos Succionaentes 3000 Succionaentes 5000 Véase también